Weather reports
by LittleFairytalianHullabulloo
Summary: It's not that hard, painting all kinds of weather. After all, as an artist, you have to be flexible. Friendship!Vongola/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I don't know why I'm making another story. It's like I want to make things hard on me. Exploring the guardians' personalities through the power of friendship 3 This is silly, though, beware. Tomo means 'friend'. BEFORE FUTURE ARC, KPLZTHNKS.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Still don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sky<strong>

Tsuna peered outside from his window, ignoring the budding fight between Reborn and Lambo. The sky was nice and blue for once, after a few days of rain and downcast weather. Abandoning the window for it was, the No Good boy stumbled down the stairs (nearly missing a step and falling), mentioned to his mother how he was going to leave and took off into the streets.

And he was going to reach his destination, were it not for the easel placed in the middle of the road. Not very gracefully, he tumbled down and hit his head on the harsh concrete like many times before. Before he could even say it hurt, though, he was being turned around and stared back into the eyes of a girl from his school.

"I'm sorry, normally people don't fall for me." she said, perfectly calm, smiling like Tsuna didn't have a bruise forming on his forehead. Which he didn't really like. What would Kyoko think?

"Ah. Why're you painting in the middle of the street?" he asked, turning his brown eyes to the easel and back to the girl, who carried a brush in her right hand. Her smile widened.

"Painting Namimori. Since it's nice weather today, and such."

Tsuna stood back up as the girl placed herself on the small stool that was placed before the easel. The urge to peek at what she was actually painting nearly made him topple over again, but he tried to look cool and step over to the side of the girl.

Indeed, the painting of Namimori looked exactly like the sight from behind the easel; from the grey-coloured buildings to the baby-blue sky. For a while, both were perfectly quiet as the girl finished her painting and Tsuna looked at the moving brush.

"You're Sawada Tsuna, right? I'm Sasaki Tomo. I'm in the class next to yours."

Tsuna found her voice soothing in a motherly way, soft and playful, yet taken aback. Not quite as musical as Kyoko's, though. He almost disappeared in a dream world but caught himself before he could doze off, focusing on the girl.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Sasaki-san."

He hadn't spoken to the girl yet, but the name rang a bell. Tomo paid no heed to Tsuna's thinking as she finished the painting and glanced at the brunette.

"Sawada-san's a bit like the sky."

Tsuna couldn't help but freak out. Did she know about the sky rings? Did Reborn set this up? What if she told Kyoko? She wouldn't, would she? Tomo ignored his distress and put away her materials as he pulled out hair in a desperate freak-out.

"Because you attract lots of people, right? I'm sure you're the only thing keeping them together. Like that delinquent."

He had a hunch she meant Gokudera, but her statement left him rather speechless. She must've known about the rings, guessing it's function so flawlessly. He saw her folding the easel and straightening her skirt, handing him the painting.

"You can have it, because you're so weird, Sawada-san."

He didn't know if it was a joke or not, because she said it perfectly serious, like she was pitying him. He took another good look at her. She was quite small, hardly reaching his height. Adding the various materials she was carrying made her seem even tinier. Her hair was a lot darker than Kyoko's, almost reaching a black shine in the sunlight, and her eyes were a soft brown.

"..Will I see you again?"

The question slipped out before he could stop himself and he mentally slapped himself for asking such a sappy question to a girl he just met.

"Sure. You're pretty funny."

And with that, the mysterious girl slipped away into another street as Tsuna clumsily held up the painting. In a corner, on the left, was a small head of brown hair sticking out with the sun lighting the locks of what faintly resembled his hairstyle.

* * *

><p>"You still have that?" a voice mocked the mafia boss away from his endless paper work and he saw a familiar black-haired girl staring at his wall. Standing out in the mansion by not wearing a suit or pencil skirt, he recognized her by the slacks and jeans she sported.<p>

And the drops of paint that were in her hair, too.

"I need something to cover the walls, Tomo-san."

"Well, then I'd better make a painting of Kyoko real quick, huh?"

He spluttered like a fish on the shore and forgot to remark while she slipped out of his nice mahogany doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Continue or not? There's still 6 to go.**  
><strong>

**Rate, review, spellcheck, constructive criticism, plz :)  
><strong>


	2. Apology :

Hello everyone.

This is me (no shit Sherlock xD) and I'd like to apologize. Mainly because I've been slacking off concerning my stories. I'm not going to make any excuses (though, college… :'D) but I'd like you all to know that nothing is discontinued, and I'm going to try to finish/continue these babies.

You've all been wonderful putting up with my procrastinating self!

I'll try to make the stories to your liking :D

Keep on rolling,

Not down the stairs though,

That hurts.

Me


End file.
